


Home To You

by kissoffools



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: College, F/F, Polyamory, Treat, Year Abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/pseuds/kissoffools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her year abroad in Greece was the happiest time in Donna's life. Because, despite the language barrier and the bumbling boys, she had her best friends along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/gifts).



“It’ll be a great idea!” Donna had assured her mother, back when she had mentioned doing a year abroad with Rosie and Tanya during their junior year. Her mother had pursed her lips over her cup of tea but said nothing, and that allowed Donna to barrel forwards. “We’ll be taking all the same classes as we would be here at home, and we’ll be in Greece! Think of the culture!”

Sure. _Culture._

In the end, she’d been allowed to go. She was under strict instructions to learn the language and keep up her GPA, and to stay far, far from trouble. She’d kissed her mother and promised she would before linking arms with her two best friends and dashing for the airplane gate, giggling all the way.

And now it had been three months of studying in Greece, and Donna was positive she never, ever wanted to go back home again. Her grades had stayed the same - she was a whiz at cramming before an exam - and she could speak enough Greek to flirt in the bars when they went out at night, which basically counted as fluency, in her book. And as for staying out of trouble? 

Well, fulfilling two of her three promises wasn’t so bad.

When Donna clattered into the girls’ apartment that Friday night, she dropped her handbag, tugging off her fringed jacket and throwing it dramatically across the room. Rosie and Tanya looked up from the kitchen table where they’d been sitting, surrounded by records and chocolate cookies, and Tanya raised her eyebrows.

“What’s eating you? Didn’t you have a date?”

Donna wandered past them, back into the bedroom, and flopped down on her bed. She could hear her friends’ chairs scrape across the floor as they stood to follow her.

“You know that saying, ‘the apple never falls far from the tree’?” Donna sighed loudly as they appeared in the doorway, blowing wisps of hair back out of her face. “That’s why you don’t go out with a pair of brothers.”

“I thought that saying was for parents and children,” Rosie said, climbing onto the bed next to Donna and coaxing Donna’s head onto her shoulder. She ran her hand through Donna’s hair. 

Setting her Marvin Gaye record on the dresser, Tanya crossed the room to flop down onto Donna’s other side. “Ooh, you should have dated their dad. Did you see him at parents’ weekend? Silver fox!” She whistled and Rosie cackled loudly. Donna smacked her leg, but there was finally a smile on her face.

“No, I left him for you - he’s all yours,” Donna said, and Tanya leaned over to press a loud kiss to her forehead.

“See, I knew I loved you!”

When Donna finally sat up a little, leaning on the headboard between her two best friends, she looked a little brighter. “Seriously, though. Don’t date one twin if you’ve already dumped the other,” she said. “If one can’t figure out how to hold open a door or where the clitoris is, chances are the other one can’t figure it out either.”

“You slept with Christos too?!”

“And you may as well stop eyeing him every time you go in to pick up bread, Ro, he’s useless with a pair of tits.”

“I haven’t been eyeing him up!” Rosie protested.

Tanya reached out to grope Donna’s chest playfully, pinching a nipple through her bra and laughing. “It’s not hard! You think he was a virgin before you got your hands on him?” 

Donna groaned, covering her eyes. “He’s actually _worse_ than Kairos, if you can believe it. If their dad is anything like them, the fact that they were both conceived at all is a miracle. All Greek men can’t be like this, can they?”

“I don’t know,” Tanya shrugged, nestling into Donna’s side more. “I’ve done all right with the guys here. Ro’s been playing cat and mouse with that waiter from the restaurant down the hill for days now.”

“Three more days and we’ll be hooking up against the dish rack after hours,” Rosie said, grinning.

“And that Sam guy from your art class practically tripped over a fishing barrel when he saw you in your swimsuit the other day!” Tanya added. “He’s got nice hands, you should go out with him.”

Donna laughed, crossing her ankle over Rosie’s. “Oh, I don’t know. Dating’s kind of exhausting, isn’t it? Can’t I just swear off men and spend all my time with you two?”

“Don’t you already?!” Tanya said, blowing a raspberry on Donna’s shoulder and making her yelp. They all giggled, leaning against one another.

“What, and deny men the pleasure of wining you, dining you, and getting you all worked up before they send you home to us?” Rosie asked, her fingers dancing up Donna’s leg. “We can’t take that away from them.”

“We owe them so much,” Tanya agreed, a hand inching under Donna’s white linen blouse. “You’re always so much more responsive when they’ve let you down and we get to pick up the pieces.”

“Your hands are cold!” Donna yelped, twisting away a little, but her arms wound around them both anyway, keeping them close.

“I thought you liked that,” Tanya smirked.

Rosie had the hem of Donna’s skirt inching ever higher. “Remember last month, when it was so hot the ice would start to melt the second we took it out of the freezer?” She dipped her hand between Donna’s legs and grinned at the pleased little noise that fell from Donna’s lips, eyes flicking up to exchange a look with Tanya. Tanya smirked and dropped her mouth to Donna’s neck, kissing her pulse point gently. 

“How could I forget?” Tanya asked against her skin, tugging at the clasp of Donna’s bra. “She looks good when she’s shivering.”

“Okay, okay!” Donna cried, laughing. “Whatever you say. Dates with boys, and then home to you two. Just like it always has been.”

“Just like it always will be,” Rosie said. “Right, Tanya?”

Tanya nodded. “Just like it always will be.”

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd be writing Mamma Mia fic, and yet here I am! Sansets, your little blurb in your letter about Donna, Tanya and Rosie charmed me so much that it actually convinced me to add the fandom to my offers list back during sign-ups. But when I didn't wind up getting matched to you, the thought of these three women back in college together wouldn't leave me alone... and now here we are. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
